The Smith-Christmas Event
by I have no talent
Summary: The everyday life of Smith family. The story about a single father tried to raise two his children, Sara and Louise and a step daughter Jadu. (He didn't know which country that she came from). Christmas is a round the corner and thing got weird for the family. This story may contain verbal or very harsh words and most come from a certain family member. Please read and review.


The Smith: Christmas Event  
Chapter 1: Around the corner of Christmas

If I can make this into a cartoon, it will be my dream come true. Please enjoy and kindly drop some comment for story idea and improvement. Thank you.

* * *

"Merry Christmas." Smith greeted his daughters-Sara, Louise and step daughter, Jadu. The girls stood in line as they did the same greeting to their father. "Merry Christmas."

"Is too early for Christmas?" Sara asked, the second child of Smith family which had huge responsible of family welfare.

" Do tell me you are going to be cheapskate with our present this year?" Louise, the youngest member of the Smith family which very cunning and wild person.

"I had managed to fulfill your wish, Did I?" Smith claimed that he made his promise for all daughter wishes.

"Yea, right, we wanted pet and you give us, her." Louise pointed her finger on Jadu, was a really big surprise gift. Sara slapped Louise hand gently to stop pointing at Jadu. Jadu didn't noticed as what Louise was saying. She looked up at Smith with her mind wondered as what present Mr Smith would give her.

"Well, pet is a mess, you are going cleaning the poo, bath, walk and a lot thing you need to care of." Smith said with confident that his last year present were perfect gift. He knew he was a little cheapskate about thing in life, he did tried to be the best daddy as all father should had on their daughter.

"It call responsibility. She have to learn one day" Sara pointed out.  
"You are busy, Sara. you always work from morning and night. I know you have no time for these" Smith countered  
"Beside, Jadu needed someone to take care of her. Even she pretty good to take herself." Smith said

"Do I get..get present too. Christmas present." Jadu asked. Smith laughed and nodded.  
"A bone." Louise started to mischief again.  
"LOUISE!" Smith and Sara yelled at her to stop. Jadu stood clueless as what Louise mean to.  
"What did I do? I am just saying." Louise frowned for a while. Sara elbowed Louise head to cut off the mischief thing.

Smith walked behind the couch as where he hid the present before he calls his daughter here,just for a surprise. He reached down it and passed the present to Jadu first and then Sara.

Jadu eyes were shined like diamonds sparkles as she received her gift for a first time in her life. A broom and a round shape which is wrapped nicely with a brown paper bag rather he could done better with a nice wrapping paper. "Open it. Jadu. I know this is your first present" Smith patted her head as he watched Jadu teared of the wrapper.

"How cute, just like a nice (doggy)..." Louise stopped her sentence in the middle as her big sister elbowed her again to shut her off.  
It was a coin box that shaped of a cow. Jadu was speechless and she was holding and inspected the shape carefully. As turned the coin box round and round. Then a piece of paper felt out from the slot with a red statement was written there in bold word. **Feed me to feed Mr Smith **

"Dad, seriously. What the hell is that"Sara disbelief, what did she saw moment ago. "That is not a toy for 9 year old." Sara said.  
"A broom. Maybe Dad wanted her to use it in the next Halloween." Louise guessed her Dad scheme.  
"No, I mean the piggy bank and these one." Sara picked up the paper and waved at her dad. Smith snatched it away and tucked in his pocket.

"One day, she have to pay for the accommodation or repay me my kindness with a hard earn cash to support her living when she is old enough." Smith covered up the embarrassment. "Didn't I know the pet have to pay to stay in the family." Louise laughed.

"LOUISE!" Sara and Smith shouted. Yet Jadu stood there, clueless the on going conversation.  
"Thank you. Mr Smith." Jadu hugged Smith, appreciated the gift she being given. It was a first gift she received and clueless what the broom and the piggy bank means for her.

"God, she is so S..." Louise couldn't continue her words, another elbow bumped on the head by her older sister  
Sara opened her present which wrapped with a nice silver wrapping paper. A book with a titled "How become a rich successful business person." Sara looked at the thin book and flipped towards the last pages. "Nice one dad, 19 pages on it."

"I hope you like it. I know you have the talent to become a business women." Smith smiled.  
"Yea, if the book is not mine, I would be happy." Sara showed the book to him, the last page had her signature on it. Sara remembered the book that she tossed away to the charity box from the few months ago.

Smith stood there speechless, didn't know that book was hers before. It was last minutes shopping and he had to grab something that is very dirt cheap price and very suit her well.

"Major burn, Dad. you got her the book that the previous owner is her. Talking about Karma." Louise laughed loud.  
"Thank you dad." Sara replied with a sigh and rolled her eyes up to show her disappointment."I will keep it in some where is safe."

Strike two for dad. Sara was disappointed and for Jadu was clueless about her gift, yet Jadu still gave her hug to him. If that gift gave to a normal kid, probability they would started crying or shouting or doing the same time. If happened to Louise, she would smack something fragile and expensive thing in the house with the broom for revenge.

Suddenly Louise turned serious looking face, prepared to receive her dad present. Before this, She did asked her dad for not going cheap on her this time and especially she had held her dad term to be good girl for the past six months and not be mischief or creating trouble " Ready to collect my reward." Louise gave her best angelic smile.

"You want a barbie doll. but I got you a better gift." Smith said.  
"Better, is a doll. Not another an immigrant." Louise warned her dad.  
"What is immigrant." Jadu asked.  
"Nice people. Louise mean nice people." Sara covered up, glared at Louise.

"No, silly. I will not mess it at this time. It is a doll. A very expensive one too. Few child has it" Smith held the surprise. Louise jumped up and down, couldn't hide the excitement. "Is it a** Talking Tom**. it must be a **Talking Tom**" Louise danced around Sara also shared the excitement, followed up by Jadu, hopping and dancing in the same time ,following behind Louise.

"Finally, Dad got some right this time. I don't want suffer another bad mood mischief again from Louise." Sara said it deep in her heart. Well, Louise, well known as troublemaker and throws tantrum toward to everybody.

"Give me, give me." Louise waited

Smith turned and walked back to the kitchen door that lead to outside the backyard. Sara knew something was wrong and going get ugly.

Sara was right and covered Jadu ears with both hands as the storm is coming in to wreck the house. Smith took in the most unbelievable present that no parent would done it. A female mannequin with a real blonde bobcat haircut. "Ta ta." Smith mimicked the drum roll sound and total drop a bomb on Louise mind, blow it off her sanity as what always kept her straight mind checked.

"What the hell is that? What the hell...Argh..." Louise blow up hercursing with mix English and Spanish at the same time. "What is wrong with you? I got a best present?" Smith placed the mannequin next to him. the same height with Smith.

"Dad. That is a mannequin. That is not a doll." Sara pointed out.  
"Well, It is a doll if you think imagine it. Hard" Smith replied and insist it was a prefect present.  
"Why the mannequin? I asked for a barbie or something like a Bartz doll. Not that!" Louise yelled.  
"Well, I did asked other opinion, I knew it is too pricey to purchase." Smith said, scratching his chin with a finger.  
"Pricey? How can you come with such idea?" Sara confused with her dad meaning of it."Hell yea, explain about that." Louise crossed her arms. "Yea, explain..." Jadu followed the suit and clueless again.

"When she has a barbie, there are more to come when she want more. The clothes, plastic shoes, a car, God sake, who did create them anyway? Then the boyfriend and girl friend. The clothes are small and price are ridiculous." Smith continued and continued as long winded speech about upkeep for a doll.

"So you decided to get a mannequin for Louise Christmas present." Sara sighed.  
"Yes, Louise, you can use mommy clothes or Sara too. Save cost and give her a new creative way to wear in real life." Smith said proudly

Indeed their dad is a cheapskate person and full of sleazy idea to spent less on thing were not important to him or the family

"Take it back, where you find it? Dad." Louise complained as if she gave a final warning. "No. you have to play with it. That is your present. You know how hard for me to come up such wonderful idea and to get this beauty" Smith shook his head.  
"Argh. What I'am going to do with it?" Louise yelling again  
"You need to **unleash your imagination**." Smith carried so call present and placed in front Louise. even Jadu hid behind Sara back, scare with the mannequin face.  
"So you want me to play with it. I will playyyyy." Louise gave a sly smile. Seem she had her nut loose from her head and began to hatch her evil plan to prank her own dad. Not a good sign for this year Christmas when Louise got mad. "Thank youuuuuuu." Louise said in the slow motion and gave a hug to show her fake appreciation.

* * *

At the night

Sara worked the bar as the part timer waitress and full time advertising designer in the morning. She could considered as a workaholic person and won't waste time for unnecessary thing in life.

Since her dad lost his business of the hardware store due series of bad luck bumped on the business and finally forced to close due a fire accident. Smith managed to open a small grocer shop with all of his saving. Sara discovered how important is the money is when time is a very limited on person life.

"Girls, come here." The owner called them to gathered around the servicing area. The owner of bar is a tall handsome Englishman with a short brown hair and have very a gentlemen attitude.

"What is it?" one the server asked.  
"You know Christmas is coming around the corner and some of you know here will be pack with people." The owner said and looked the calender on the wall, the red mark circles on the day of big event. "The usual gift, girls. The pepper spray and the whistles." The owner said without explaining as what would happen here, always the same thing.

"Careful with a big bad wolf." Sara said, kept those thing on the waitress front pouch, knew the drill. The other nodded and head back to serve the customer.

"Hey Sara, you know that you no need to work on the eve. you been work for three years now and you never take a break on the eve." The owner asked, felt little pity on Sara for such a hardworking.  
"There is nothing to do back home. I rather work here. you know help out here. Always crowd" Sara said.  
"About family. they sure want you there. Family dinner and open present thing." The owner reminded the important value of family gathering. "I like family. but too bad, they went to earlier and leave me alone here."

Sara patted her boss shoulder and think the nice way to say. But she couldn't think. "Thank you for the concern. I think I will stick you and the girls here. Additional helper make a different in business." Sara copied the line on her book that she red before.

"Do you have other place to go. I like to take you somewhere special on the eve day." The owner took the courage to invite her. Sara placed back her hand down and reached her pouch. "If the pepper spray effective to stop a big bad wolf." Sara said as the sign rejection. "You got me there. Let see us does this thing work well. " the owner said.

* * *

After long night of deliver service

Smith parked his truck on the side of the road, in front of his house. He sat there with his hands held on the steering wheel with deep thought about the earlier present. He did noticed the disappointment of her both daughter faces with his picked present. He needed the money to reopen as what he had lost, the hardware shop. It had being a tradition family to have a hardware shop and lost the shop under his hand

He recalled his folk still alive and well and saying their ancestor was blacksmith and slowly turn their business of hammering iron for a living and into selling tools, as the time pass by and thing change. Of course there are no blacksmith shop around the 20 centuries.

He stepped out with a heavy sigh, hoping his business grocery would pick up in this festive season. If he managed to made it, he promised he would get something really nice for Louise. A barbie.

The living room were empty, possible the kids were sleeping by now and Sara is at work and returning soon. Peace and quiet, Smith marched up the stair and heading to bedroom without switching the light on. Too tired to change and his mind was thinking about his bed.

Smith dropped heavily on his bed and pulled his blanket to cover himself. So warm and comfortable. "Ahhh! home sweet home. Nice bed." Smith began to close his eyes and about to entered his sleep. "Why are you late? Get out from the bed." Unfamiliar shouted Smith to wake up.

Smith sat up instantly and turn on the side table lamp, and found the mannequin that he bought for Louise earlier, lying on his bed with the bra and panties on that belong to Smith's wife. The mannequin talked because Louise installed the walkie talkie inside the mannequin. "I am cold, hug me. So we can play like the husband and wife. Like Barbie and Ken" Louise tried mimicked a adult women voice. Sexy as she could act it.

"LOUISE!" Smith shouted in his bedroom  
"Got you now. hehe..." Louise smiled on her bed. that was not the end of her prank. She never knew how much fun with the present it could be.

To be continued.


End file.
